galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Bones
Jimmy Bones appeared in the 2001 movie called Bones. In the year 1979, Jimmy Bones is a numbers runner who is respected and loved as the neighborhood protector. When he is betrayed and brutally murdered by a corrupt cop and drug pusher, Bones' elegant brownstone building becomes his tomb. 22 years later, during which the neighborhood becomes a ghetto, his home has turned into a condemned ruin, four teens buy the property and renovate it as a nightclub, encountering a black dog who is actually the spiritual manifestation of Jimmy's tortured spirit. Patrick meets Pearl and Cynthia. Patrick develops a romance with Cynthia. Patrick wanted to open a club at this neighborhood in hopes of making the neighborhood great again. Patrick and the gang find Jimmy Bones' body and they realize that he was murdered. Patrick and the others decide to keep quiet or they won't be able to open the club. Later, Jeremiah, Patrick's father, finds out about Patrick and the gang's plan to open the club at Bones' building and he freaks out and demands that Patrick and the others leave the building. Once he is resurrected, Jimmy vamps out and is intent on having revenge on those responsible for his death, those who betrayed him, and anyone who gets in his way. Jimmy set the building on fire. Pearl and her neighbor felt that they should have burn the building down a long time ago. Pearl tells Cynthia that Jimmy Bones is her father. Patrick (One of the club owners) confronts his father and demands to know if his father murdered Jimmy Bones 22 years ago. Which his father did because he betrayed Jimmy Bones to make money to leave the neighborhood he got fed up living in Bones' shadow and he wanted to make his own money. Jeremiah allowed drugs into the neighborhood as long he got paid. Later, Jimmy kills the drug pusher (one of his murderers), a corrupt cop named Lupovich, and later takes Jeremiah Peet back to the building. Jimmy sends Jeremiah, Lupovich, and Eddie Mack, the drug dealer, to hell for all eternity. Patrick, Cynthia, Bill, Pearl is in underground to find Jimmy Bones' body, to he disappeared. Pearl knows Jimmy's weakness is by burning the dress and the blood is keeping him alive. They went looking for Jimmy, Pearl gets in a elevator. Before, Jeremiah tries to tell him want Jimmy wants. Jimmy thinks he wants his life. Now, Jimmy pushes Jeremiah back to hell to rot & disappear. Patrick, Cynthia, Bill, is headed to the city of the dead. Pearl Gets out of the elevator and walks in a private room with candles. She haves a flashback and Jimmy appears, puts the bloody dress on. the gang is headed to the second floor and after they went to the second floor. all Bill is see a ghostly Maurice, Then heads the wrong way. after Bill goes to the wrong way, he sees a crossed Maurice. after Bill moves his hand, some demons captured him and Patrick tries to reach him. Bill is clawed & killed, Patrick is too late. Patrick and Cynthia made their way to Pearl & Jimmy. Patrick knows it's a trap, Cynthia is back with Pearl & Jimmy. Patrick hears his father's voice in a mirror and wants him to help him by saying the word a few times. Patrick doesn't wanna help him, a begged Jeremiah chokes him to make him agree. Patrick uses his knife to chop Jeremiah's arm off and he begins to disappear in hell. Patrick begins to kill Jimmy, he disappears and appears behind Patrick's back and he grabs his throat, letting Cynthia begging to let him go. Jimmy grabs his throat & terrorize him. Pearl was right about Jimmy, he lied. She says to Jimmy after he turns around, " I love you." Pearl grabs a candle and tries to burn the dress. Jimmy wouldn't let her burn the dress, she burns the dress, Jimmy mistakenly dies with Pearl, leaving the whole building collapsing, Patrick and Cynthia are the only two left, they try to get to the exit before the building go down. they found the exit & got out. on morning time. Patrick & Cynthia are the only survivors and Patrick found a picture of Jimmy & Pearl together, leaving Jimmy's voice saying, " dog eat dog, boy." a few times to see Cynthia joined Jimmy for revenge. Patrick looks behind to see Cynthia, maggots are coming out of her and burps the maggots out. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Undeads Category:Spirits Category:Zombies Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001